High voltage traction battery systems for electrified vehicles may utilize two independent parts: a cell separator plate which maintains isolation and facilitates air flow between adjacent battery cells and an HV harness which holds the HV bus bars, HV sensing wiring and temperature sensors. With two independent components, however, tooling costs for each part as well as the required assembly line time required to install each component into the array is increased.
Accordingly, an integrated cell separator and high voltage bus bar carrier assembly having an integrated cell separator, HV bus bar and sensing terminals may be desirable.